daytondiodefandomcom-20200213-history
Dayton Diode Membership Agreement
Introduction The purpose of Dayton Diode is to empower creative thinkers to collaborate, design, build and explore innovative ideas in a community space where members can share resources and knowledge while promoting the art of hacking in a fun social environment. As such, it is the hope of its members to create an environment that fosters a spirit of collaboration. The Rights and Responsibilities laid out in this Membership Agreement are intended to help encourage that spirit. Applying for Membership #'Complete the required forms:' #*Review the Dayton Diode Charter #*Review this Membership Agreement #*Review the Liability waiver #*Fill out and turn in a Membership Application to a Dayton Diode Officer #*Fill out and turn in a Liability Waiver to a Dayton Diode Office. #'Pay your first month’s dues' #''Optional: Join DMA'' While there is no requirement that Dayton Diode members join DMA, you are encouraged to do so. DMA has been a big supporter of Dayton Diode, and this is an easy, yet significant, way to show your appreciation for that support. Your Rights #'Access to the Space' Being a Full Member of Dayton Diode provides 24-hour access to an excellent working facility. #'Access to the extensive skill set and resources of the Dayton Diode members' Dayton Diode members have a wide range of interests, hobbies, and professions - from server administration to welding to complex organic biochemistry. As a Member you will be able to learn from us, as well as have the opportunity to teach in return. #'Access to public tools, services, and classes' The space is maintained as a group workshop, and as such there will be access to shared tools provided by the space or by members. #'Consensus Rights' Members have the right to participate in the consensus process on any issues brought to the membership, which include electing Officers, creating policy, spending funds, space selection, Charter modification, and decisions concerning membership. #'Internet resources' Members get access to any internet resources made available by Dayton Diode, for example access to wifi in the space. Your Responsibilities #'Obey the Rules' All members are required to abide by the DMA Bylaws, the Dayton Diode charter, and any instituted policies. #'Be Cool' We are a community of real people who are serious about working, learning, and having fun in a shared space. We are easy to get along with; you should be, too. #'Duties' Every member is responsible for helping to maintain the space and for contributing to the group as a whole. Help out with projects when you're able to do so, assist with maintaining or cleaning the space, teach classes, or whatever you can do. #'Keep Current on Membership Fees' The Membership Fees are there to keep the space open for the enjoyment of all. You are expected to keep current on the Fees. #'Be clear about the openness of your projects' When you are working on a project, please remember to be clear about your openness of your projects including opportunities to for other members to participate, how you are licensing the project (is it open source, just a personal project, research for a potential product), etc. Membership Termination If a member is determined to be disruptive to the group via a super-majority vote of more than 75%, their membership may be terminated. All member privileges and access rights will be revoked, and any recurring monthly membership subscription will also be terminated. No refunds will be given for membership time unused due to involuntary termination. Licensed under Attribution-Noncommercial-Share Alike 3.0 Unported and based upon the Hive 13 Membership Details. Consensed on by Dayton Diode membership on Nov 2, 2010. Category:Membership